


Это война

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: История о том, как приготовление капкейков превратилось в военные действия, а кухня — в хаос.





	Это война

— Вопросы? — спросил Элиот, закрыв книгу.

Квентин неуверенно поднял руку:

— Примерно два. Первый: почему нельзя было доверить это Джошу?  
— Потому, — четко выделил Элиот , — что это наш подарок, а не Джоша. Джош пускай изобретает манговые чизкейки и торты, которые хочется фотографировать, а не есть. Это годовщина коронации Фэн, он наверняка уже разослал половину замка собирать какие-нибудь волшебные яблоки в каком-нибудь Пиздомагическом Лесу. Мы принесем Фэн капкейки, которые сами испечем. Я знаю свою жену, она обожает нашу еду, я еле увел ее в прошлый раз из Макдональдса. А еще она не ждет от меня ничего по-настоящему трогательного и сделанного с любовью. Так что давай ее как следует удивим.

Квентин не сдержал улыбку.

— Второй вопрос: ты думаешь, мы способны что-то приготовить вообще?  
— Мы ебаные волшебники, Кью — это раз. И мы же не умерли с голоду в Филлори и как-то продержались пятьдесят лет?  
— Технически, это были не мы. Это мы, какими мы могли бы быть, но Марго остановила нас у самой двери. У нас нет тех навыков, только воспоминания, и...  
— Не занудствуй. — Элиот зачерпнул из миски щепоть муки и бросил ее в Квентина.

Кью попытался увернуться, но часть крупиц все равно осела в его волосах. Элиот протянул к ним руку:

— Вот так, уберем...  
— Ты их еще сильнее пачкаешь, — фыркнул Квентин и попытался отстраниться. — У тебя все руки в муке.  
— Всего одна, — заметил Элиот.

Он запустил обе ладони в миску.

— А вот теперь — все, — довольно добавил он и потянулся к шее Кью.  
— Нет! — с опаской отпрянул от него Квентин.

Но недостаточно далеко, чтобы тот не дотянулся до воротника его рубашки. Элиот схватил его и притянул к себе. Ткань моментально перепачкалась, Квентин заметил ухмылку на губах Элиота.

Им потребовалось время, чтобы он снова начал улыбаться, чтобы поверил, что мир вокруг — реальный, а люди — не тени из его прошлого.

— А как же капкейки? — спросил Квентин, как можно незаметнее пытаясь магией притянуть к себе мисочку с маскарпоне.  
— Это война, Колдуотер. Нам тут не до капкейков, — серьезным тоном заявил Элиот.  
— Я не хотел этого, — трагично произнес Квентин.

Вымазанной в маскарпоне ладонью он провел ладонью по щеке Элиота и ниже, пачкая шею и воротник его рубашки...

— Только не жилет! — спохватился Элиот, перехватил руку Квентина и отвел в сторону.  
— У нас тут война, — напомнил Квентин.  
— Тогда возьми мой жилет в заложники, он очень ценный заложник, Кью. По меркам этой войны он минимум фельдмаршал моего тела на сегодня.  
— Тебе лучше увести своего фельдмаршала в безопасное место. Но твои руки по локоть в муке.  
— Кью! — восторженно выдохнул Элиот. — Ты что, флиртуешь со мной?  
— У меня есть целая чистая правая рука, чтобы тебя раздеть, — заметил Квентин. — Не я развязал эту войну.

Элиот наклонился к нему и поцеловал.

— Ты самый благородный противник из всех, что мне встречались, — понизив голос, произнес он.

Квентин довольно улыбнулся:

— Тебя спасать или как?  
— Давай минимизируем наши риски, — хитро улыбнулся Элиот и втянул в рот его пальцы.  
— О, боже... — пробормотал Квентин.

Элиот, совершенно бесстыже глядя ему в глаза, слизывал маскарпоне с ладони. Мука с его руки сыпалась в рукав Квентина точно так же, как начал сыпаться сам Квентин. Он скорее почувствовал, чем заметил, как левой рукой Элиот расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах и потянул вниз молнию.

— Ты уже грязный, — извиняющеся шепнул на ухо Элиот и потерся щекой о шею Квентина.

Квентин потянулся к пуговицам на жилете. Он пообещал Элиоту его спасти, и, как и все другие данные ему обещания, намеревался его сдержать. Избежать муки не удалось, но Элиот уже не слишком возражал.

Он поменялся местами с Квентином, вжал его в столешницу.

— Тебе придется потом вымыть меня, целиком, — с улыбкой сказал Квентин.

Элиот, зажмурившись, слизал с его щеки маскарпоне.

— Не так, — слабо запротестовал Квентин.  
— Почему нет? — легко улыбнулся Элиот и, не дожидаясь ответа, втянул его в поцелуй.

Квентин неловко уперся одной рукой в столешницу и, кажется, раздавил сырое яйцо. Чище они точно не становились. Элиот задрал его рубашку и поцеловал в живот.

— Пришло время познакомиться с генералом вражеских войск, — промурлыкал Элиот снизу.  
— Ты... только что назвал мой член генералом? Ну да, да... — сам себе ответил Квентин.

Если это была война, расстановка сил явно изменилась. Но Квентин был совсем не против проиграть.

— Возьму его в плен, — пообещал Элиот. — И буду жестоко мстить.

Но вместо этого он взял его в рот.

Горячо, мокро, идеально.

— Маскарпоне, кстати, охуенно вкусный, — заметил Элиот, поглаживая член Квентина ладонью. — И ты тоже.

Квентин залился краской. Он стойко переносил все самые неожиданные комплименты от Элиота, в любой ситуации, но только не во время секса. Его самоконтроля не хватало одновременно и на это, и на то, чтобы плавно подаваться бедрами вперед, стараясь не причинить Элиоту ни боли, ни дискомфорта. Элиот был важнее.

Квентин не знал, куда деть руки. Ужасно хотелось запустить их в волосы Элиота, погладить, удержать, но одна была в сыром желтке, другая — в злополучном маскарпоне. Рассудив, что стирка и душ им грозят в любом случае, Квентин наскоро вытер обе ладони подолом своей рубашки и коснулся волос Элиота. Тот поднял взгляд. С членом во рту он выглядел невероятно порнографично. Квентин часто думал, за что ему такое привалило в жизни. По утрам просыпался, видел Элиота рядом, и дух захватывало от восхищения и страха, что это может закончиться.

— Ты со мной? — уточнил Элиот и поцеловал его чуть ниже пупка.  
— Всегда, — выдохнул Квентин.

В такие моменты Элиот смотрел на него, как на самое ценное, что было в его жизни, а Квентин чувствовал себя жутко счастливым, потому что думал так же.

— Иди сюда, — попросил он.

Элиот поднялся на ноги и немедленно прижался к Квентину в долгом нежном поцелуе, который становился все более мокрым и отчаянным.

— Квентин Колдуотер, я хочу тебя, немедленно, — выдохнул Элиот ему на ухо.

Квентин заерзал, вылезая из своих джинсов, оперся руками о столешницу позади себя, подтянулся и сел, немедленно обхватывая Элиота ногами и притягивая ближе. Элиот уже расстегивал свою рубашку, Кью потянулся помочь, больше мешая, но не касаться открытой кожи Элиота он уже не мог. Он вяз в Элиоте, как муха в паутине, и оторваться было уже невозможно. Когда Элиот избавился от брюк, Квентин немедленно протянул руку и погладил его член. Элиот удовлетворенно замычал и увлек Квентина в новый поцелуй. Член Квентина щекотно терся о живот Элиота с каждым его движением навстречу руке Кью.

Квентин сполз со столешницы и повернулся к Элиоту спиной. Большего намека и не было нужно. Элиот осыпал его плечи короткой дорожкой поцелуев, протянул руку к миске с остатками маскарпоне и немного зачерпнул. Квентин накрыл его ладонь своей, не качаясь, шепнул заклинание, очертил пальцем круг. Белая масса стала прозрачной и чуть более жидкой.

— Обожаю магию, — усмехнулся Элиот.

Квентин повернулся к нему и поцеловал. Скользкий от смазки палец вошел в него, причиняя легкий дискомфорт. Подготовка не заняла много времени:, они уже занимались сексом этим утром, и Квентин не предполагал, что всего пару часов спустя это случится снова. Но правда в том, что последние несколько месяцев они только этим и занимались. Квартира Кейди жила своей жизнью, люди приходили и уходили, а заглушающее заклинание на спальне Квентина и Элиота надежно ограждало всех гостей от ненужных подробностей.

Когда Элиот вошел, дыхание перехватило. Квентин лег грудью на столешницу, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. Медленно, давая привыкнуть, Элиот двинул бедрами, и Квентин стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать, но не удержался от тихого мычания. Ему нравилось быть с Элиотом вот так, чувствовать его в себе, на себе, цепляющиеся за плечи пальцы, легкие, ласкающие, изредка чуть царапающие металлом колец. Одно из них было обручальным, но Квентин не ревновал. Ему когда-то можно было любить Ариэль и Элиота, и он был совсем не против Фэн, хотя со временем их брак с Элиотом постепенно сходил на нет, превращаясь из фиктивного союза в нежную крепкую дружбу.

Квентин сконцентрировался на ощущениях. Приятная распирающая его тяжесть, ладони на спине, короткие поцелуи в шею, все более редкие, рваные, больше дыхания, чем губ.

— С ума меня сведешь, Колдуотер, — пожаловался Элиот, тяжело дыша.

Он двигался все быстрее, чаще. Квентин вслепую завел назад руку, поймал его ладонь и переплел пальцы.

— Я... блядь... пытался кексы печь, — простонал Квентин в ответ.

Крошечные крупинки муки были повсюду: на груди, на спине, на полу. Белое мутное облако плыло у Квентина перед глазами, не то от удовольствия, не то от кулинарного свинства. Элиот прикасался к нему всей кожей, такая близость заводила до ужаса.

— Помоги себе, Кью, — шепнул Элиот на ухо, и Квентин послушно потянулся рукой к своему члену. — Давай со мной.

Несколько движений в глубоком четком ритме, и белая пелена загорелась перед глазами Квентина красными вспышками. Тугая короткая струя спермы брызнула на столешницу, мучные пылинки немедленно облепили ее, скатались в мелкие шарики. Элиот громко вскрикнул и уткнулся лбом в плечо Квентина.

— Мы не станем кормить этим мою жену, — произнес Элиот, тяжело дыша и глядя на безобразие на столешнице.  
— Абсолютно согласен, — отозвался Квентин. — Еще решат, что мы хотим отравить их Верховного Короля.

Они стояли так, переводя дыхание, не двигаясь, не отлипая друг от друга ещё пару минут, а потом Элиот начал хохотать. Громко, заливисто, счастливо, и Квентин не мог не засмеяться с ним.

— Кейди нас прикончит, — сквозь смех произнес Квентин.  
— Нет, если мы успеем убрать этот бардак, — заметил Элиот. — Но нам нужно помыться, и немедленно. У меня такое чувство, что мука сейчас в таких местах, в которые ты и за пятьдесят лет не додумался заглянуть.  
— И у меня.

Элиот притянул к себе его ладонь и поцеловал сладковатые, все еще пахнущие маскарпоне пальцы.

— После вас, — улыбнулся он, и, наскоро собрав с пола одежду, они отправились в душ.

Когда они вернулись, чтобы убрать беспорядок, выяснилось, что они опоздали, и Джош уже готовился устроить им кровавую вендетту за поруганную честь кухни.

Но это была уже совсем другая война.


End file.
